In The Kitchen
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Malam hari yang tak terlupakan dalam dapur dorm EXO. Bad Summary. EXO Fanfiction. SeKai. Warning Inside. DLDR! RnR!


**Title : In The Kitchen**

**Cast : EXO-K Sehun, EXO-K Kai, and other EXO's members**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, NC 17/21, Typo(s), seme!Sehun, uke!Kai, aneh, gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Malam itu, di sebuah dorm salah satu boyband terbaru dari SMEnt terlihat cukup sepi. Sepi bukan karena di sana tidak ada orang, malah bisa dibilang di sana penuh dengan dua belas namja tampan dari boyband tersebut.

Yaah... mereka sedang bermain truth or dare. Mereka duduk melingkar di ruang tengah dengan sebuah botol di tengah-tengah yang bagian mulut botolnya mengarah pada Tao. Mereka semua terdiam menunggu pilihan Tao. Sedangkan Tao dengan ragu-ragu mulai membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab. "A-aku pilih truth," ucapnya yang dibalas senyuman sumringah dari semua member.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyuman manis yang terkesan mengerikan bagi Tao. "Baiklah. Pertanyaannya..." ucap Baekhyun terpotong membuat semua member menatapnya penasaran. "Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan duizhang?" tanya Baekhyun membuat wajah Tao memerah. Tao terdiam. Takut menjawab. Tapi jika ia tidak menjawab maka ia harus mencuci seluruh pakaian member selama satu bulan.

Tao menatap Kris meminta bantuan. Tapi Kris hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'katakan saja'. Tao menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Hening sesaat.

Masih hening.

"Selamat, ya, Panda," ucap Chen menyelamati Tao dengan menjabat tangannya. Tak lama setelah ucapan selamat Chen, semua member mulai gaduh kecuali Tao, Kris dan Chen.

"CIIIEEEEEEE! CUIT CUITT!" Dari semua suara teriakan yang entah mengapa bisa sama dan serentak itu, suara Chanyeol- lah yang paling keras.

"Duizhang! Jangan lupa traktirannya!" seru Lay yang duduk di sebelah Kris. Ia memukul pelan punggung Kris yang malu-malu karena diejek oleh member lain.

"Oke! Lanjut! Tao, putar botolnya!" seru Xiumin semangat. Tao mengangguk pelan dan meraih botol kaca di hadapannya. Ia mulai memutar botol itu seraha jarum jam hingga terus berputar.

Semua orang terdiam. Mata mereka sibuk mengikuti arah moncong botol yang berputar. Tak lama putaran botol itu semakin pelan, hingga moncongnya berhenti tepat di depan Kai.

Chanyeol menatap namja tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia tersenyum lebarl. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa meneguk salivanya berat. "Truth or dare?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang duduk di jarak tiga orang darinya.

Kai meneguk salivanya. Matanya bergerak kesana dan kemari. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang menatapnya intens. Dan entah karena apa, Kai memberanikan diri untuk memilih, "Dare."

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah dance MAMA dengan gaya yang se-sexy mungkin dan menghadap ke TV," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk TV di belakang Kai. Kai menatap Chanyeol horror. Matanya melotot seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"M-mwo? A-aku—"

"Kalau kau menolak, kau harus mencuci semua pakaian kami dalam sebulan," ancaman itu terdengar dari Chan—eh? Ini kan suara Sehun? Kai menatap Sehun yang menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis sampai member lain tidak melihatnya.

Setelah membulatkan tekatnya, Kai segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap TV di belakangnya. Ia mulai menari sambil diiringi senandung kecil dari bibirnya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya se-sexy mungkin. Pada saat bagian sexy dance, ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga bokongnya lebih maju dan melakukannya dalam slow motion.

"Woooww!" seru semua member ketika Kai selesai melakukan kegiatannya. Sehun menatap Kai dalam diam. Ia menelan salivanya berat. Ia rasa, celananya mulai menyempit dan mungkin sesuatu di sana sudah terbangun.

! ! !

Tengah malam. Dorm kembali sepi. Kali ini karena semua member sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Sehun turun dari kasurnya. Ia ingin buang air kecil.

Saat sudah hampir menyentuh knop pintu, ia mendengar suara gumaman. Ditatapnya Suho yang tidur dengan baju hitam dan celana pendek warna pink. Ia memeluk gulingnya erat-erat dan terus berguman "Yixing".

Tunggu! Yi-xing? Bukankah itu nama Lay? Kenapa Suho menggumankannya? Suho kan namjachingunya D.O. Lalu?

Sehun menyeringai setan. Mengetahui tentang rahasia terbesar sang leader. _Hehe. Bisa jadi bahan ancaman nanti_, batinnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang tidur di meja makan. Didekatinya sosok itu, melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari.

Ternyata namja itu adalah Kai. Sepertinya ia ketiduran di sini setelah mengambil minum. Terbukti dengan adanya gelas kosong di dekat kepala Kai yang terbaring di meja.

Sehun terkikik kecil melihat wajah lucu Kai yang tertidur. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Kai yang sedang menari MAMA di depan TV tadi muncul di kepalanya. Ia merasakan piamanya menyempit lagi. Pasti ia turn on lagi. Sehun menelan salivanya berat. Ia duduk di samping Kai, menimbulkan suara berderit antara kursi dan lantai, membuat Kai terbangun.

"Hmm~ Sehun? Sedang ap—" ucapan Kai terpotong saat Sehun menciumnya dengan ganas. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Sehun yang menjilati bibir bawahnya. Karena tidak tahu harus apa, Kai hanya diam sampai Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aw!" Saat ia merintih karena perih di bibirnya, bibir itu terbuka dan memberikan jalan masuk untuk lidah Sehun.

"Urrrmmmh~" Lenguhan Kai membuat Sehun makin semangat untuk menjelajahi isi mulut namja berbibir tebal itu. Lidahnya bergerak menjilati langit-langit mulut Kai membuat namja berkulit tan itu tidak dapat menahan desahannya yang tertahan karena ciuman mereka.

Sehun mulai berani menyisipkan tangannya di dalam kaus tidur Kai. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung halus itu. Kai semakin mengeraskan suara desahannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun sedikit untuk menandakan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas. Sehun yang mengerti segera menjauhkan wajah mereka.

Kai terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Sehun menjilat bibirnya seduktif melihat Kai entah mengapa terlihat begitu seksi di matanya. Didekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kai yang mulus. Dicium dan dijilatny nya setiap jengkal yang ia lewati.

"Se-sehunnie~~" Kai meremas rambut Sehun yang sibuk menyesap perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan di sana. Kai terus mendesah membuat Sehun semakin brutal menandai lehernya.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menuju ujung baju Kai. Ditariknya kuat hingga kaus tipis itu robek dan mengekspose tubuh mulus dan perut ber-abs Kai. Sehun menurunkan ciumannya hingga di dada bidang Kai. Tangannya perlahan membantu Kai untuk berbaring di meja makan.

"Aaaahhngghh~~ Sehunnieeh~" Kai mendesah dengan suara beratnya saat Sehun mengulum nipple kanannya. Sesekali namja berambut coklat itu menggigit dan menjilat nipple kecoklatan itu. Satu tangannya mencubit dan memilin nipple Kai yang lainnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lainnya mengelus-elus perut Kai pelan, membuat Kai merasakan perutnya melilit seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sana.

Sehun dengan bringas melahap nipple kiri Kai setelah bosan dengan yang kanan. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada yang sebelah kanan. Kedua tangannya turun ke bawah dan mencoba melepas celana Kai.

Kai menggeliat nikmat saat tangan-tangan Sehun yang berhasil membuka celanannya mengelus pahanya pelan. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir tebalnya. Tangan Sehun mulai mencubit dan mengelus lagi paha dalamnya. Sedangkan tangan Kai sendiri terkulai lemas di samping kanan kiri kepalanya. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk berontak. Rasanya kekuatannya habis hanya untuk mendesah dan merasakan rangsangan yang Sehun berikan pada tubuhnya.

"Kau, sllrrp, benar-benar manis, Jongie~" ucap Sehun di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memberi tubuh gelap di bawahnya kissmark. Lidahnya menjilat sekitar perut ber-abs Kai dan berhenti pada pusarnya. Ia memainkan lidahnya secara melingkar pada pusar itu. Membuat desahan Kai semakin mengeras dan kuat.

"Se-sehunnie! Jangan goda aku~!" Kai menggerakkan tangannya mencoba menjauhkan bibir Sehun dari pusarnya. Tapi mungkin karena semua rangsangan Sehun membuatnya lemas, tangannya sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun bergerak seinchi pun.

Sudah puas menggoda si namja tan, Sehun menurunkan ciumannya hingga berada tepat di atas junior Kai yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum. Dijilatnya batang kemaluan Kai dari pangkal hingga ujungnya.

Desahan Kai semakin mengeras saat lidah Sehun menjilat lubang kencingnya. Lidah nakal itu menjilatnya dengan seduktif, merasakan setiap cairan yang keluar dari junior Kai. Lalu dilahapnya junior Kai yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Dimainkan satu tangannya pada kedua bola kembar Kai dan satu tangannya lagi menahan kaki Kai yang bergerak-gerak menendang udara.

"Aaaahhhhnn~~ Sehunnieee~~!" Kai rasa kakinya tidak bisa diam. Apalagi saat dirasakannya jari-jari Sehun yang tadi memijat testisnya lembut berpindah mengelus hole pink-nya. Tangannya itu hanya menusuk-nusuk pintu masuk Kai, tanpa ada niat memasukkannya lebih dalam. Mencoba menggoda Kai.

Sehun tersenyum evil di sela-sela kulumannya pada junior Kai. Kepalannya bergerak naik turun untuk menambah rangsangannya pada junior Kai. Sesekali digigitnya pelan daging tak bertulang itu. Kepalanya bergerak ke atas hingga mulutnya hanya mengulum kepala junior Kai. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat junior itu memancing cairan cumnya agar keluar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, cairan putih keluar dari junior Kai memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun.

Sehun menarik kepala Kai agar setengah duduk di meja dan menciumnya ganas. Lidahnya berangsur-angsur memberikan cairan Kai sendiri agar namja tampan itu bisa merasakannya. Lidah itu lalu menjelajahi isi mulut Kai kembali. Ia menjilat langit-langit mulut Kai dan mengabsen satu persatu barisan gigi rapi Kai. Lalu lidahnya mengajak lidah sang empu untuk bertarung. Ditekannya lidah Kai dengan lidahnya.

Kai yang berasa harus membalas, menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Sehun keluar. Tapi karena Sehun lebih kuat, itu tidak berhasil. Beberapa kali ia mencobanya, tapi gagal. Akhirnya lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain.

Diam-diam Sehun menggerakkan satu jarinya untuk memasuki hole perawan Kai. Perlahan-lahan, jari itu masuk seutuhnya, membuat Kai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tanpa menunggu, ia menggerakkan jarinya itu keluar masuk, mencari sweet spot Kai. Terus ditusukkan jarinya dari beberapa sudut yang berbeda.

"Mmmmngghhp~"

Lenguhan tertahan Kai menandakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan titik prostat namja kulit tan itu. Sehun menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus hingga membuat Kai mau tak mau menggigit lidahnya. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Kai tajam.

"S-sakit, Sehunnie~" Sehun lalu menatap Kai lembut. Dielusnya rambut Kai yang sudah basah karena keringat dengan pelan.

"Tenanglah. Ini tidak akan terlalu sakit," ucap Sehun menenangkan. Tiga jarinya kembali bergerak memperlebar hole sempit Kai. Ia mendekati wajah Kai dan kembali memagut bibir penuh itu.

"Unggghh~" Leguhan tertahan Kai terus terdengat saat Sehun terus-terusan menumbuk sweet spot-nya. Ia bisa merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut-kedut tidak teratur. Dengan paksa Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aaahh~ A-kkhu mhauu... NNGHHHH~!" Crot! Cairan Kai kembali keluar membasahi piyama Sehun. Sehun menyeringai tipis lalu berdiri menjauhi Kai yang terbaring di meja makan. Dilepaskannya semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya menampakkan kulit putih dan perut ratanya. Sekarang ia sama polosnya dengan Kai.

Kai yang masih terbaring hanya menelan ludahnya berat. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa magnae itu bisa punya aura seme yang sangat kuat? Padahal dari segi bentuk tubuh, tubuh Kai lebih meyakinkan untuk menjadi top. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur menikmati perannya sebagai bottom.

Ia bangkit dari tidurannya dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri di samping meja. Tangannya dengan berani meremas sesuatu yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pelan merasakan remasan kuat Kai pada juniornya yang sudah menegang.

Sehun membiarkan Kai bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam dan sesekali mendesah untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati permainan namja berkulit tan yang lebih tua darinya ini.

Suara kecipak bibir yang saling bertemu menggema di dapur itu. Mereka terus berciuman, seakan tak akan ada hari esok untuk merasakannya lagi. Lidah saling bertemu dan mendorong satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga akhirnya harus terpisah karena asupan oksigen.

Kai berjongkok dengan junior besar Sehun yang menegang di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan disentuhnya benda itu. memberi rangsangan-rangsangan kecil pada tubuh Sehun. Digerakkan tangannya naik turun mengocok junior Sehun. Ia mengocok dari tempo pelan, hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat.

"Ssshh~ Aaahn~" desah Sehun membuat Kai makin antusias memainkan junior sang magnae itu. Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup tegang, ia memasukkan benda panjang itu dalam mulutnya. Mulutnya tidak dapat menampung semua junior Sehun. Tangannya bergerak untuk memompa bagian yang tidak masuk ke mulut hangatnya.

Digerakkan kepalanya maju mundur. Sesekali Kai menghisap kepala junior Sehun keras, mencoba memancing agar cairan cumnya keluar. Ia terus menghisap dan mengulum junior Sehun bagai mengulum permen lolipop. Satu tangannya memijat bola kembar Sehun lembut dan tangan lainnya merangsang bagian junior Sehun yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya.

Sehun terus mendesis nikmat karena perlakuan Kai pada juniornya. Tangannya bergerak ke kepala Kai dan menariknya pelan. Ia melepaskan juniornya dari Kai membuat namja tan itu menatapnya kesal. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi hyung-nya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Jongie~" ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Ia menarik tubuh Kai hingga kembali terbaring di meja makan. Ia ikut naik ke atas dan membuka paha Kai lebar-lebar. Kai membulatkan matanya dan segera mencoba menghentikan Sehun.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa kau yang—AAAAKKH!" protes Kai terpotong karena Sehun sudah memaksa juniornya untuk memasuki hole sempitnya. Tangannya meremas bahu putih Sehun kuat, memberitahukan bahwa ia sangat kesakitan sekarang.

"Ssshh... Tenang, baby. Rileks. Sakitnya hanya sebentar," bisik Sehun menenangkan di telinga Kai lalu menggigitnya. Kembali digerakkan pinggulnya untuk memasuki hole Kai. Kai kembali mengerang kesakitan. Sekarang tangannya mulai mencakar punggung Sehun hingga menggoreskan luka di punggung putih mulus itu.

Karena sudah tak tahan dan tidak ingin Kai merasa kesakitan lebih lama, Sehun memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak. Ia diam sebentar. Membiarkan Kai menggigit bahunya hingga terluka. Ia tahu hyung-nya ini pasti sangat kesakitan. Ia diam menunggu hole Kai agar terbiasa dengan juniornya di dalam sana.

Kai mengerang kesakitan. Setitik air mata menetes di matanya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Sehun. Tangannya dan Sehun saling menggenggam, memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Air mata masih mengalir di matanya. Tapi ia mengangguk, memberitahu bahwa ia sudah siap.

"Kau yakin, hyung?" tanya Sehun khawatir. "Kurasa kita hentikan sampai sini saja," lanjut Sehun sambil mencoba menarik tubuhnya keluar dari Kai.

"Jangan," Kai menahan Sehun yang hampir mengeluarkan miliknya. "A-aku menginginkan ini, Sehunnie," jawab Kai dengan gugup. Wajahnya yang tadinya merah karena nafsu bertambah merah sekarang. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Baiklah," Sehun memegang pinggul Kai dan mengangkatnya sedikit. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau pingsan, hyung," ucap Sehun dengan seringainya sebelum menghumjamkan juniornya pada hole Kai.

"AAAHHNGGHH~" jerit Kai nikmat saat Sehun langsung menumbuk prostatnya. Tangannya bergerak mencari-cari seuatu untuk menjadi pegangan. Kakinyapun ikut bergerak kesana kemari karena tidak dapat menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh magnae bersurai coklat itu.

"Jongiieh~ Khauh... Thempitth~ Aaagh~" desah Sehun sambil terus maju mundur mengeluar masukkan juniornya pada hole Kai. Saking nikmatnya, ia bahkan menjadi cadel kembali /plak/.

"Hu-hunnie... Akhuuh mauuuh~ Nghhh~" ucap Kai tidak jelas karena tercampur oleh desahan. Sehun yang mengerti hanya mengangguk kecil dan menaikkan kedua kaki Kai ke bahunya. Dinagkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi hingga juniornya hampir keluar dari hole Kai dan menghujamkannya kembali dengan kuat. Dilakukannya terus-menerus hingga junior Kai makin tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan cumnya.

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun diam sebentar. Ia belum keluar. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah kenikmatan hyung-nya ini saat ia mencapai puncak. Ia menggendong Kai turun dari meja tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari hole sempit Kai yang sudah tidak perawan lagi.

Kai yang sudah selesai menikmati masa orgasmenya sedikit bingung tidak merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam tubuhnya. Yang ia rasakan hanya suatu benda panjang nan keras seperti kayu masih berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam holenya. Wajahnya memerah. Ternyata ia meninggalkan Sehun.

"S-sehunnie?" Kai tau Sehun pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mencapai puncak. Tapi kenapa Sehun melepas juniornya? Ditatapnya Sehun yang sedang duduk di pantry dapur dengan bingung. Jujur saja, ia merasa kosong saat Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Kemari, hyung," panggil Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kai menyuruhnya mendatanginya. Kai hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah Sehun. Ia perhatikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang menepuk-nepuk paha putih itu. Seketika wajah Kai merah padam dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya.

Kai dibantu Sehun perlahan menaiki pantry dan duduk di paha Sehun. Kedua kakinya berada di kanan dan kiri tubuh Sehun, membuat junior keduanya bertemu. Dengan perlahan Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kai dan memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan hole naja tan itu. Kai meremas bahu polos Sehun sambil menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ssshh... Aaanghh~" desahan Kai lolos begitu saja setelah junior Sehun masuk sepenuhnya. Ia mendiamkan dirinya sebentar sebelum menaik turunkan tubuhnya dalam pangkuan Sehun. Ia mengeluar masukkan junior Sehun dari beberapa sudut yang berbeda, untuk menemukan di mana sweet spotnya.

Sehun yang menerima rangsangan dari Kai hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang terangkat ke atas. Tangannya memilin nipple kanan Kai dan mengocok junior itu dengan tempo yang sesuai dengan gerakan naik turun yang dilakukan Kai.

Sedangkan Kai yang tiga titik kenikmatannya terus tersentuh semakin lemas. Gerakannya memelan karena tidak tahan dengan semua ulah Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari itu mulai memegangi pinggul Kai dan menggerakkannya naik turun. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan bibir penuhnya.

Mereka saling melumat, bertukar saliva, dan bertarung lidah tanpa mengurangi kecepatan naik turun tubuh Kai. "Mmmccppkmhh..." Entah desahan siapa yang terdengar. Mereka berdua sudah larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan masing-masing.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan ia sudah hampir keluar. "S-sehuunhh~" Sehun yang mengerti semakin cepat menggerakkan juniornya dan mengocok junior Kai. Dibaringkan tubuh Kai pada pantry dan ia mempercepat genjotannya.

"Aah~ aaahn~ Nghh~ SEHUUNHH~" Crot! Cairan Kai keluar mengotori dada, perut, dan wajah Sehun. Ia terengah, tetapi Sehun masih mengeluar-masukkan juniornya dengan cepat membuatnya terus mendesah dan juniornya kembali menegang.

"Se~bentar lhagiih..." guman Sehun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kai. Kai semakin mengeratkan holenya membuat junior Sehun terasa makin terjepit di dalam sana. Tak lama gerakan Sehun semakin brutal.

"Aaahh~ KKAMJONGH~"

"SHEHUNIEH~~"

Teriak mereka bersamaan. Sehun mengeluarkan semua sarinya dalam tubuh Kai. Sedangkan Kai masih mendesah kecil menikmati cumnya dan rasa hangat dari cairan Sehun di tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunjukkan betapa ia menikmati ini semua.

Sehun yang masih terengah-engah dengan perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Kai. Ia lalu turun dari pantry dan menggendong Kai yang menatapnya sayu. Dihampirinya meja makan dan mendudukkan Kai di salah satu kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Lalu ia mengambil pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai dan memakaikannya pada Kai.

"Sehun," panggil Kai pada Sehun yang masih sibuk memakai piyamanya. Sehun hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman kecil masih sambil tetap merapikan piyamanya.

"Gomawo," Kai turun dari kursi dan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun sekilas dan langsung berjalan cepat dengan tertatih menuju kamarnya dan D.O.

Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Sehun. Ia menjilat bibirnya seduktif dan berbisik dengan pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya ia dan angin yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau milikku, Kim Jongin."

**The End**(?)

**A/N**: Hwahahahahahaha! /ketawa nista/ Kkamjong! Maafin saya karena udah membuatmu jadi uke! XD Dan juga maaf untuk para readers karena endingnya gantung pake banget! DX FF ini adalah request dari **beta1212beta**. Maaf lama dan ini gak mpreg seperti yang kamu mau juga FF ini aneh, jelek, gantung, dll. T^T

Big Thanks for **goldieswan. **Without you, this fanfic can't be publish :) And this is special for you too. Sorry if the story is very weird and not like your wish m(_ _)m Hope you like this ^^

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau baca dan review FF ini. Dan sekali lagi maaf, saya gak bisa bikin sekuel ini, karena beberapa alasan :(

Last words, review, please? Don't be silent readers!


End file.
